fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Yib
Description A once fertile Golarion like world previously populated by a majority of elves and gnomes, the planet became a sight of a great disaster and now is all but entirely corrupted by the twisted forces of the dark tapestry. Yib is third in rotation in a system of ten planets circling a binary star system. Much of the original surface world has been flooded leaving just 10% of the planet above sea level. The land above is all harshly irradiated and either barren waste or coated in strange unknown fleshy growths and tendrils that vaguely resemble some form of foliage. The ruins of ancient cities claimed by the growths dot the land and seas and are a stark reminder of what was lost here. The lower atmosphere is primarily nitrogen and helium with oxygen being third most prevalent. Miasmas of strange violet gasses however form a barrier around the upper atmosphere of the planet in thick cloud like formations. The make up and origin of these gasses are unknown but seem to be attracted to life that grows near them and quickly ages living creatures that come in contact with them as if draining them of their very life force. These violet gasses cause the light from the nearby suns to cast at most a dim violet light on the planets surface. Yib's seas seemed to have fared the best of all of its terrain, its upper levels are just as harshly irradiated as the surface but the deeper you go beneath the waves the more habitable it becomes. The reason for this being that the irradiated dust blown into the sea is filtered by schools of strange mutated filter-fish that feed off the irradiated material and expel clean water as a byproduct. The deep seas thus are filled with a myriad of strange alien life. Even small communities of merfolk and sea elfs still survive in some remote regions, fighting an eternal war of survival against the hordes of aberrant creatures surrounding them. History Many ages ago there was a great war between the elves of the surface world and the elves of the deep. For what reason this war was fought is unknown. Great magical bombs scarred the terrain and poisoned the earth killing billions and turning the surface to vast empty irradiated waste. Still yet the two factions, driven back to their fortified magical citadels, could not git rid of the other. They came to a decisive stalemate. It is said the dark elfs first stooped to exploiting the void as a weapon in the conflict. They created a great artifact know as the black gate to channel the entropic power of the void into a weapon of mass destruction. Where they gathered the knowledge of this power in the first place or the knowledge of how to construct this weapon is long lost to time. The device won them their war but in doing so it prepared the way for a great evil to enter the world and change it forever. The planet is still a home to this great eldritch entity who for now slumbers in the planets core. Locations of Interest The Black Gate Once the sight of the Dark elf capital city, now just the great gate structure and a few outlying ruins remain. The gate itself is a rotating ring of massive black cycleopean stones that hover weightlessly in mid air as they all orbit a fixed point in space. The stones are engraved with ornate carvings of writhing tendrils and many eyes along with inscriptions of odd symbols. No one since the activation of the structure ages past has laid eyes on it and maintained their sanity. The mad few who have seen it since claim to have heard the screams of the untold number of elves who perished moments after its activation and were overcome with a despair so intense they longed for death. All manor of eldritch horrors now roam between worlds freely through the gate, appearing spontaneously out of non-eucledian space before the massive structure. The Sunken City of Il'gnaid Once the gnomish island city state of the same name, Il'gnaid was a tragic innocent victim of the elven wars. The city was once a rich sea side metropolis but now rest far beneath the ocean. Only ruins of its great marble stone buildings remain. Partially claimed by coral and algae these ghostly white stone structures are a echo of the cities oppulant past. The city now houses a cult of hideous fish man monsters known as Deep Ones. The Deep Ones of Il'gnaid existed in secret beneath the waves since ancient times, long before the cataclysm that ruined the planet's surface. Now they openly worship and prey upon the nearby shoal of merfolk for sacrifices to their twisted outer gods. Since their arrival at the city the Deep Ones have erected a dome of force around the city and drained the water from with in giving the amphibious beings a sanctum of dry land to reside with in.